Current methods of discovering subnets on a customer's network are inefficient or cumbersome. For example, there are a limited number of options for discovering subnets on the customer's network.
One option is to ask the customer's network administrator for the subnets in the customer's network. However, many times the network administrator may not know which subnets are used, do not have time to provide the information or simply may not want to provide the information for security reasons.
Another option is to use one of the currently existing discovery standards such as service location protocol. However, most of the discovery standards are not consistently enabled so that they can be relied upon.
A final option is to sweep every possible network address. However, the customer's network may have millions of possible network addresses, which could take months to scan if every possible network address is scanned.